


Множество прекрасных лет

by katry



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/pseuds/katry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия фиков, посвящённая дню рождения Фуджи Шюске. Действие происходит во вселенной, где Тезука не становится про сразу после окончания средней школы, а также не учитываются события нюпури</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Many Happy Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690861) by [Shiraume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraume/pseuds/Shiraume). 



****Часть 1  
Создавая комфорт** **

_28 февраля 2009 года_  
  
Спустя несколько лет знакомства Тезука, даже не глядя мог сказать, где именно стоит Ойши: в четырех шагах позади и одном шаге слева.  
  
— В чём дело? — спросил Тезука, аккуратно убирая в сумку тетрадь с записями. Он знал, что прежде, чем ответить, Ойши дождется, пока он поднимет взгляд. Это была личная причуда Ойши — тот ненавидел разговаривать с кем-то, кто на него не смотрел.  
  
— Насчет завтрашней вечеринки у Фуджи... Передашь ему, что я опоздаю? Мне нужно сперва зайти в лабораторию. — Ещё один плюс давнего знакомства: Ойши отлично знал, что именно спросит Тезука — если вообще удосужится задать вопрос. — Я бы и сам позвонил, но у меня разрядился мобильник. А мне нужно в лабораторию прямо сейчас.  
  
С тех пор как Ойши присоединился к исследовательской команде профессора Аракавы, всё свободное время он старался проводить в лаборатории. Тезука помнил, сколько недовольства это вызвало у новой подружки Ойши, когда та — храбрая женщина — позвонила ему, желая убедиться, что Ойши не проводит время где-то ещё. Больше она никогда не пыталась это повторить, а значит, либо схватывала всё на лету, либо её инстинкт самосохранения был куда выше среднего. Тезуке не хотелось даже думать о том, что бы произошло, позвони она Кикумару или Фуджи. Или, что ещё хуже, Инуи.  
  
(Когда в старшей школе четвёртая подружка Кикумару предпочла ему капитана бейсбольной команды, Инуи, Ойши и Фуджи ненавязчиво прессовали её до тех пор, пока изменница, наконец, не сломалась и не кинулась в слезах к Кикумару, умоляя о прощении. По иронии судьбы они расстались две недели спустя, когда девушка выяснила, что в тот же день, когда Инуи увидел её с капитаном бейсбольной команды, Кикумару ходил на свидание с её лучшей подругой-скромницей. Это происшествие заставило Ойши разочароваться в людях, весьма позабавило Фуджи и никак не повлияло на Инуи. Смущённый, но польщённый Кикумару всё равно благодарил их тогда за заботу).  
  
— Я сообщу Фуджи, — Тезука встал, закидывая сумку на плечо. — Хочешь взять мой мобильник?  
  
Кажется, такой вариант даже не приходил Ойши в голову.  
— Ой, нет, я не могу. А как же ты?  
  
— Я иду домой. Мою последнюю пару на сегодня неожиданно отменили.  
  
— Ты уверен, что обойдёшься без него? — В отличие от Тезуки, которому мобильник был нужен лишь чтобы отвечать на звонки семьи и друзей, Ойши пользовался телефоном для всего: от организации заседаний студенческого совета (в этом году он стал его секретарем, что не удивило никого, кроме самого Ойши) до лабораторных встреч и еженедельных учебных групп. Фуджи как-то заметил, что куда больше медицины Ойши, вполне возможно, подошло бы бизнес-администрирование. В глубине души Тезука был с ним согласен.  
  
— Да. Ты можешь вернуть его завтра.  
  
— Принесу прямо с утра. Я могу забежать к тебе по дороге в лабораторию.  
  
— Договорились. — Без лишних слов Тезука вручил ему свой телефон. — Не трудись звонить Фуджи. Сегодня он не будет отвечать. Я сообщу ему, когда вернусь домой.  
  
На лице Ойши появилось ностальгическое выражение, и если бы он не спешил, Тезуке грозило бы не меньше получаса воспоминаний.  
  
— Фуджи тоже всегда знал твое расписание наизусть. Помнишь, когда мы учились в средней школе? Забавно, что некоторые вещи со временем совсем не меняются. — Он взял телефон с приличествующими случаю благодарностями и отступил, давая Тезуке пройти. Привычка Ойши уступать Тезуке дорогу тоже оставалась неизменной со средней школы. — Мы были так удивлены, когда вы вместе сняли квартиру. Вы двое не похожи на тех, кто способен... так запросто съехаться.  
  
Неужели именно это они и сделали? Наверное, со стороны все выглядело именно так, однако, поступив в университет, они с Фуджи сочли вполне логичным платить аренду вскладчину, так как ни один из них не хотел жить в общежитии.  
  
— Но, полагаю, вы двое знаете друг друга достаточно давно. Увидимся завтра, Тезука. Спасибо, что разрешил мне воспользоваться своим телефоном.  
  
По дороге домой Тезука припомнил куда менее вежливую версию событий трехлетней давности, изложенную с точки зрения Кикумару. В отличие от Ойши, Кикумару сообщил им (главным образом, Фуджи), как это было впечатляюще — взять и съехаться с парнем, с которым практически открыто встречаешься уже четыре года, черт возьми, да это почти что свадьба, так может, ему стоит принести торт? Проболтав так еще несколько минут, Кикумару закончил словами (цитата):  
— Чувствовать себя удобно рядом друг с другом можете только вы двое, а значит, вы идеальная пара, ведь так?  
  
Кикумару, решил Тезука, совершенно ничего не понимал.

 * * *

  
  
Они не проучились в университете и трёх месяцев, когда Фуджи Юта напрочь разругался с отцом по поводу своей будущей карьеры. В результате Юта ушёл из дома куда глаза глядят, и Фуджи, разумеется, пустил его к ним на диванчик в гостиную, пока одинаково упрямые отец и сын пытались найти общий язык. А потом, в середине их второго курса, Фуджи вдруг решил поучаствовать в программе по обмену (опоздав с заявлением куда больше, чем это позволяли приличия) и укатил на четыре месяца в Париж.  
  
_"Как там Япония?"_ — спросил он в своем первом сообщении из Франции.  
  
_"Все та же. Тебе больше нравится Франция?"_ — написал Тезука.  
  
_"Франция другая. Например, здесь полно красивых, хорошо одетых мужчин"_ , — прилетел легкомысленный ответ.  
  
В последующие три месяца они не написали друг другу больше ни строчки. А потом Кикумару вдруг переслал Тезуке фотографию улыбающегося Фуджи в компании какого-то зеленоглазого и потрясающе красивого блондина. На следующий же день Тезука позвонил Фуджи — впервые после отъезда последнего в Париж.  
— Теперь тебе больше нравится Франция? — спросил он, едва Фуджи взял трубку.  
  
— Это другое, — после короткой паузы ответил Фуджи.  
  
Именно он и нарушил воцарившееся после этого выжидательное молчание.  
  
— Прошу прощения, Тезука. Я собираюсь прогуляться — к тому же разве тебе не пора в постель? Не хотелось бы тебя задерживать, — голос Фуджи звучал доброжелательно, но вместе с тем нейтрально.  
  
— Не нужно извиняться, Фуджи, — спокойно отозвался Тезука, и на другом конце раздался тихий вздох. — По крайней мере, не передо мной. Сегодня вечером ты никуда не идешь.  
  
После того, что Тезука с разумной уверенностью счёл удивлённым молчанием, голос Фуджи зазвучал вновь, по-прежнему вежливый и совершенно ледяной.  
— Не иду? Почему это?  
  
— Потому что ты принадлежишь Японии, — ответил Тезука, медленно и чётко.  
  
На другом конце послышался короткий вздох, а затем:  
— Мне нравится Франция.  
  
Тезука вспомнил Фуджи в первом классе средней школы, когда они были почти одного роста. Фуджи в третьем классе — потного, грязного и совершенно великолепного, сражающегося в полуфинале Национального турнира против Шираиши. Фуджи, смеющегося под аркой из разноцветных осенних листьев на любимой горной тропе Тезуки. Фуджи под заснеженными ветвями или среди покрытых первыми весенними соцветиями кустов. Фуджи, такого бескомпромиссно и безгранично настоящего — и решил, что ему никогда не хотелось, чтобы Фуджи был другим.  
  
— Значит, я приеду к тебе на весенних каникулах.  
  
В тихом смехе Фуджи явно звучали недоверчивое удивление, веселье и нечто такое, что было трудно распознать.  
— Ты собираешься приехать — сюда? Не далековато ли для простого визита?  
  
— Не совсем. Ты вернёшься домой вместе со мной.  
  
— А, понятно, — тихо выдохнул Фуджи. — Ну, а если я захочу остаться здесь? Буду ли я по-прежнему принадлежать Японии?  
  
Настала очередь Тезуки сделать сдержанный вдох, а затем уверенно выдохнуть:  
— Всегда. — И после паузы добавить: — Ты хочешь остаться во Франции?  
  
Последовало долгое молчание.  
— Нет. Я скучаю по японской кухне.  
  
— Значит, увидимся на весенних каникулах.  
  
Тезука как раз спрашивал себя, можно ли теперь повесить трубку — стрелки на часах показывали почти час ночи, когда Фуджи вдруг заговорил снова. В его голосе звучало едва заметное сомнение.  
— Можешь ещё немного задержаться, Тезука?  
  
— Да, — быстро ответил тот. После удивлённой паузы Фуджи тихо и тепло рассмеялся.  
  
— Это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы возместить мои потери. Ты только что лишил меня шанса на бесплатный ужин. Алан будет расстроен.  
  
— Тогда ты должен перед ним извиниться. — Это прозвучало резче, чем Тезука хотел, но он не стал ничего добавлять. Невесёлый смешок показал, что Фуджи понял его абсолютно правильно.  
  
— Думаю, придётся, — в голосе Фуджи, когда он зазвучал снова, слышалось нечто, всегда чрезвычайно задевавшее Тезуку. — Должен ли я извиниться и перед тобой? — и затем, куда более беззаботно: — В смысле за то, что не даю тебе поспать.  
  
— Нет. А я? — Тезука даже не потрудился сделать вид, что спрашивает, нужно ли ему извиняться за то, что Фуджи пропускает свидание. К тому же, он знал — Фуджи знает, что он имеет в виду. И всегда знал.  
  
Звук, сорвавшийся в губ Фуджи, напоминал полусмех-полувздох.  
— Нет.  
  
И так оно и было. Следующие два часа Фуджи рассказывал об учебе в Париже, а Тезука отвечал на вопросы о том, чем занимаются их друзья в Японии. Он спокойно заснул после тихого: — Спокойной ночи, — пожелания, которое он не слышал целых шесть месяцев, и на следующее утро проснулся усталым, но довольным.  
  
Фуджи вернулся в Японию ранней весной, к вящей радости их старых друзей по теннисному клубу, и продолжил учиться в Токийском университете и жить вместе с Тезукой, словно никуда и не уезжал. Единственным изменением стало то, что всё больше вещей Фуджи можно было найти в комнате у Тезуки — и наоборот. Но это уже совсем другая история.

* * *

  
  
Лифт тихонько тренькнул. Пройдя знакомым коридором, Тезука открыл дверь квартиры и недоумённо захлопал глазами. По всему полу в прихожей, гостиной и кухне, насколько хватало глаз, сохли цветные и черно-белые фотографии размером 8х12.  
  
— Фуджи? — позвал Тезука. Через минуту тот появился из ванной с двумя свеженапечатанными снимками, и Тезука едва сдержал вздох. — Когда ты с этим закончишь? — спросил он вместо этого, и Фуджи улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой! Прости за беспорядок. Я закончу к ужину, надеюсь, тебя не затруднит до тех пор не наступать на снимки? И будь осторожен, когда пойдешь в ванную, я оставил там свои реактивы. — Время от времени Фуджи использовал ванную для проявки и печати фотографий — она была единственным помещением без окон. Фуджи нравилось, что в квартире повсюду окна, и он никогда не задергивал шторы, если только ему, как сегодня, не приходилось работать дома. Сейчас в воздухе витал запах химических реактивов — впрочем, Тезука давно уже к нему привык.  
  
— Ойши завтра опоздает. Максимум на полчаса, в противном случае он позвонит. — Ойши этого не говорил, но Тезука хорошо знал своего друга. Довольно часто он с точностью мог сказать, как Ойши поступит в том или ином случае — гораздо раньше, чем тот сам это понимал. В этом смысле с Ойши было очень _удобно_.  
  
— Ох, это очень плохо. Может, я смогу подать торт только после его прихода. Хмм... — Задумчиво хмыкнув, Фуджи втиснул новые фотографии в практически несуществующий зазор между уже разложенными на полу. — Ты не взял трубку, когда я позвонил, чтобы сказать, что у нас кончился васаби. Завтра он нам понадобится.  
  
— Я отдал телефон Ойши. У него в лаборатории плохо со связью, — коротко ответил Тезука, втайне довольный тем, что сегодняшний ужин будет менее острым, чем обычно. — Я могу сходить в магазин после ужина. Тебе нужно что-нибудь ещё?  
  
— Думаю, всё остальное у меня есть. Но мне может понадобиться помощь с готовкой, — с извиняющейся улыбкой признался Фуджи, и Тезука почувствовал, что улыбается в ответ. Фуджи не был плохим поваром, отнюдь нет: если у него были рецепт и изображение, он мог достоверно воспроизвести любое блюдо с точностью до последнего украшения. Однако когда он решал поэкспериментировать, результатом становилось неопределяемое... _нечто_ , которое нельзя было скормить ни одной живой душе. А Фуджи очень-преочень хотел попробовать приготовить торт с ганашем из шоколада и васаби по лично им изобретенному рецепту.  
  
Сам Тезука считал, что желание готовить в собственный день рождения идет вразрез с традициями, но Фуджи выглядел таким счастливым, всю неделю планируя меню, что у него просто не хватило духу предложить заказать еду из ресторана.  
  
— Не готовь слишком много. Каждый из гостей наверняка захватит что-нибудь с собой, — напомнил Тезука, но Фуджи лишь счастливо улыбнулся.  
  
— Я знаю. Така-сан наверняка принесёт столько, что хватит на всех. Мне обязательно надо с ним об этом поговорить.  
  
— Привычка, — коротко заметил Тезука. На протяжении учебы в средней и старшей школах теннисный клуб Сейгаку всегда отмечал победы команды в "Кавамура суши". Разумеется, к тому времени они подросли и съедали столько, что хватило бы прокормить и полсотни ртов.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — хихикнул Фуджи.  
  
Без предупреждения он потянулся к Тезуке, практически прижав того к идеально подстриженному фикусу Бенджамина. Не желая сломать хрупкие ветви, Тезука подхватил Фуджи, выгнувшись под весьма неудобным углом — и в следующее мгновение едва не свернул неустойчивую стеклянную статуэтку рядом с подставкой для зонтиков, потому что Фуджи впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. Почувствовав, как его подхватили и перенесли на полшага назад, Фуджи недовольно хмыкнул, но не стал возражать — Тезука потратил слишком много времени, чтобы чтобы сделать фикус идеальным дополнением для крошечной прихожей. Едва Тезука сбросил туфли и ступил на ковер, Фуджи поцеловал его снова, но даже в этот момент Тезука помнил, что ни в коем случае не стоит наступать на разложенные на полу фотографии. Если это сделать, то во время ужина в его мисо-супе невесть откуда окажется изрядная порция соуса табаско.  
  
Тезука хорошо знал Фуджи и, что ещё более важно, знал себя. Никто в здравом уме, познакомившись с ними поближе, не назвал бы их обоих удобными. И никогда, даже через миллион лет, они и сами не сочли бы удобными друг друга. Впрочем, дело было не в этом. Совсем не в этом.  
  
Жизнь с Фуджи стоила _чего угодно_ , и именно это, думал Тезука, пробираясь вместе с Фуджи сквозь лабиринт из фотографий к спальне (своей собственной, ведь в спальне Фуджи наверняка творилось то же, что в гостиной и на кухне), и было самым важным.


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть 2  
Временной скачок**

_28 февраля 2011 года_

  
За окном ещё царила темнота, когда Тезука выскользнул из тёплой постели и отправился на кухню. Даже не потрудившись включить свет, он прошёл прямо к чайнику и через несколько минут уже заваривал свежий зеленый чай.

С абсолютной легкостью, выработанной благодаря привычке, Тезука дотянулся до нижней полки буфета, откуда достал свою любимую чашку и зеленую керамическую кружку Фуджи. Он как раз налил себе чаю, когда на кухне загорелся свет.  
— Еще слишком рано, — произнёс он, не поднимая глаз, и откашлялся — после сна его голос звучал немного хрипло.

— Сегодня мой почти-день-рождения. Я могу позволить себе проснуться немного пораньше и поздороваться с солнцем. — Фуджи отодвинул от стола тихонько скрипнувший стул и уселся. Тезука молча вручил ему кружку. Фуджи взял её с тихими словами благодарности и, подождав, пока Тезука тоже присядет за стол, сделал первый глоток. — Сегодня не кофе?

— Нет.

Фуджи зевнул и оперся на локоть.  
— Наши планы на сегодня по-прежнему в силе?

— Да.

— Хорошо. — Тонкие пальцы Фуджи обхватили керамические бока кружки. — Знаешь, без очков ты выглядишь совсем иначе. — Глоток. — Да ещё и со взъерошенными на затылке волосами.

В ответ Тезука еле заметно приподнял бровь.  
— Ты видел меня таким и раньше.

— Полагаю, эффект новизны еще не прошёл.

Они замолчали, но это было уютное молчание. Тезука допил чай и встал.  
— Хочешь пойти в душ первым?

Фуджи покачал головой.  
— Иди сам.

Тезука кивнул и направился в ванную. После двух лет проживания в этой квартире он мог перемещаться здесь не глядя — или находить нужные вещи. К примеру, он точно знал, что его шампунь стоит позади шампуня и кондиционера Фуджи, а запасные бритвы лежат в шкафчике. Тезука включил горячую воду и встал под душ.

* * *

Тезука всегда спал очень чутко. А также придерживался чёткого распорядка. Когда они с Фуджи только начали снимать маленькую квартирку возле университета, Тезука каждую ночь просыпался примерно в три часа, разбуженный тихим звуком непрекращающихся шагов. Не в силах вновь уснуть, он включал свет и читал до тех пор, пока его не смаривало — чего обычно никогда не случалось. В результате он всегда лежал без сна до половины шестого — времени, когда привык просыпаться. На пятую ночь Тезуке так это надоело, что он покинул тёплую постель и отправился искать источник шума.

И нашёл Фуджи — тот сутулился над исходящей паром кружкой, выглядя таким же измученным, каким себя чувствовал Тезука.

— Привет, — сказал Фуджи, не глядя на него. — Я тебя разбудил?

— Да, — честно признался Тезука.

— Прости, — Фуджи одарил его усталой, но при этом извиняющейся улыбкой, и Тезука пожал плечами. — Куда опять подевались все чайные ложки?

— Правый шкаф, — немедленно ответил Тезука, а затем замер, осознав, что он больше не дома. — Левый шкаф, — поправился он. — Верхний ящик.

— Это... — Фуджи заглянул в кружку. — Я ещё не привык. Не хотел тебя беспокоить.

Тезука кивнул. Они оба всё ещё не привыкли к... этому. Быстро оглядевшись, он заметил, что несколько шкафчиков открывали, да так и не закрыли до конца.  
— Что ты искал?

— Мёд, — ответил Фуджи. — Когда я был маленьким и не мог заснуть, мама обычно поила меня тёплым молоком с мёдом.

Это усталое признание заставило Тезуку встать и найти в холодильнике баночку мёда.  
— Держи.

Фуджи моргнул и посмотрел на него с нескрываемым удивлением.  
— Ты поставил мёд в холодильник? Но ведь он не испортится, если ты этого не сделаешь.

Тезука сдержал недовольную гримасу. Ему, например, не нравилось, что соль и перец хранятся друг рядом с другом в совершенно одинаковых контейнерах — он терпеть не мог яичницу с перцем. Но ведь он не возражал.  
— Привычка, — коротко ответил он.

— Чья очередь завтра выносить мусор?

— Разве не твоя? — отозвался Тезука немного резче, чем собирался. Даже по его собственным меркам сейчас всё ещё была несусветная рань, а целых пять дней вынужденной бессонницы изрядно подточили его терпение.

— Вообще-то, твоя. — Ему показалось или в интонациях Фуджи тоже промелькнула язвительность? — Потому что в прошлый раз ты забыл.

— Хорошо. — Короткая пауза. — Ты будешь и дальше хранить свои шампунь и кондиционер в душе?

— А где ещё я должен их хранить?

Да, голос Фуджи действительно _звучал_ раздражённо. Тезука изо всех сил надеялся, что сам он говорит спокойно:  
— Там нет места для твоего и моего шампуней одновременно. Будет удобнее хранить их в шкафчике под раковиной.

Губы Фуджи сжались в тонкую линию.  
— Постараюсь запомнить, — сказал он, и Тезука почувствовал, как его собственные губы недовольно кривятся: обещание Фуджи отнюдь не означало уступку. — Прости, что разбудил тебя, — добавил Фуджи и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился в свою комнату.

Оставшись один, Тезука с трудом подавил волну раздражения, охватившую его при виде забытой Фуджи на столе кружки. Решив, что из-за этого не стоит ссориться, он переставил полупустую кружку в раковину: утром Фуджи сможет её помыть.

Два дня спустя Тезука вернулся домой — и вдруг обнаружил, что диван и кушетка в гостиной поменялись местами, а на стене красуется огромная репродукция какого-то абстрактного рисунка. После более внимательного осмотра Тезука хмуро уставился на очередное нововведение — почти вываливающийся из горшка зигокактус.

— Фуджи, — позвал он и, не услышав ответа, нахмурился ещё сильнее. Похоже, в квартире никого не было. Решив пока что оставить гостиную в нынешнем виде, Тезука ушёл к себе в комнату.

К тому времени как Фуджи вернулся домой, Тезука уже привык к новому облику гостиной настолько, что устроился читать на диване. Тем не менее, когда Фуджи присел на кушетку, Тезука смерил его суровым взглядом:  
— Я был бы крайне признателен, если бы ты, прежде чем совершать перестановки в квартире, сперва ставил в известность меня, — сказал он без предисловий.

— Тебе не нравится? — ласково улыбнулся Фуджи, и это заставило Тезуку напрячься — главным образом потому, что он всегда мог сказать, когда Фуджи улыбался по-настоящему, а когда из вежливости. — Если хочешь, можем вернуть всё, как было. Я лишь подумал, что гостиная какая-то безликая.

Прежняя спальня Фуджи, вспомнил Тезука, была оформлена так, что не оставалось ни малейших сомнений, кому она принадлежит. Спальня самого Тезуки в родительском доме, за исключением случайных фотографий гор и коллекции вобблеров, не содержала никаких других предметов, которые можно было бы счесть украшениями.

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил он, не то чтобы оправдываясь — но находясь опасно близко к этому.

— Нет, — согласился Фуджи. — Разве это плохо?

Тезука на мгновение задумался, отмечая, как насыщенная зелень ветвей зигокактуса подчеркивает теплый цвет паласа (на покупке которого тоже настоял Фуджи; когда они въезжали, Тезука даже не думал ни о каком паласе).

— Нет, — решил он и увидел, как с лица Фуджи исчезает напускная вежливость. После секундного размышления Тезука добавил: — В любом случае, я не слишком в этом разбираюсь.

Фуджи одарил его долгим взглядом, а затем улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, я подумываю о покупке фикуса Бенджамина.

— У нас нет для него места, — ответил Тезука. А затем, после выжидательной паузы, тихо вздохнул и добавил: — Разве что какой-нибудь маленький.  
Фуджи хихикнул.

— Если ты говоришь о бонсае, Тезука, то будешь следить за ним сам, — весело произнёс он.

Три дня спустя Тезука увидел на кофейном столике крошечную сосну. Разрываясь между мрачным весельем и раздражением, он решил, что ею все-таки можно заняться.

После двухмесячных экспериментов Тезука принёс домой фикус Бенджамина, и с тех самых пор тщательно следил за его формой и размерами.

* * *

В конце второго курса, по возвращении Фуджи из Франции они вошли в квартиру — и ощутили неловкость. Прошло всего четыре месяца, но прежде у них никогда не было столь длительных перерывов в общении, и воцарившееся неловкое молчание заставляло Фуджи чувствовать себя гостем, а не человеком, вернувшимся домой.

Впрочем, к этому времени Тезука знал Фуджи уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы, не спрашивая, добавить ему в тёплое молоко две с половиной чайных ложки мёда. И чтобы заметить на его лице замаскированные усталостью еле заметные признаки напряжения.

— Я поменял у тебя бельё, — сказал Тезука, и это прозвучало скорее как предложение, чем констатация факта. — И у себя тоже, — добавил он.

Фуджи посмотрел на него, задумчиво прикусив верхнюю губу, а затем кивнул.  
— Тогда я не буду складывать грязные вещи на свою постель. Займусь ими завтра.

Тезука, в редком приступе неуверенности, унёс подушку Фуджи к себе на кровать — на случай, если его предложение оказалось недостаточно ясным. Но, видимо, оно было понято верно, так как переодевшись в пижаму, Фуджи сразу же направился в комнату Тезуки. Тем не менее, подойдя к кровати, Фуджи на мгновение заколебался, и Тезука узнал ту же неуверенность, какую испытывал сам.

— Ты устал. Я выключу свет.

Фуджи кивнул и скользнул в постель рядом с ним. Тезука выключил свет и улёгся, лишь после этого вспомнив, что нужно снять очки. Фуджи лежал совершенно неподвижно, и Тезука принялся устраиваться поудобнее, параллельно размышляя о том, насколько уместным будет этот совместный сон. Они много раз _спали_ в одной постели — но лишь после занятий любовью, а не просто так. Кровать Тезуки была неширокой, поэтому им приходилось прижиматься друг к другу. Тезука чувствовал каждое движение Фуджи — и это не давало ему уснуть. Дыхание Фуджи тоже оставалось слишком ровным для спящего, так что Тезука поборол желание отвернуться, чтобы не беспокоить его.

Однако спустя полчаса, проведенных без движения, Тезука презрел вежливость и уже было собирался повернуться на бок, чтобы дать отдых уставшим мышцам, когда Фуджи тихо спросил:  
— Хочешь, чтобы я пошёл спать к себе?

Что-то в его голосе говорило: он не будет обижен, если Тезука скажет "да". Тот _попросил_ Фуджи вернуться, хотя и не слишком многословно, и Фуджи _вернулся_. Теперь, подумал Тезука, они были связаны молчаливой договоренностью попытаться — в чем бы эта попытка ни заключалась. В любом случае они не обязаны были делать это именно сегодня ночью.

Хотя и не стоило откладывать всё на потом.

— Нет, — ответил Тезука, после чего повернулся и, обхватив Фуджи рукой, притянул спиной к себе: теперь они лежали обнявшись.

— Хорошо, — согласился Фуджи и придвинулся поближе. — Тебе нужна кровать побольше, – добавил он, и в его голосе явно слышался смех.

Было так странно — пытаться заснуть, чувствуя рядом с собой тепло чужого тела, слушая звук дыхания и стук сердца, не совпадающие с его собственным. Рука Фуджи накрыла его руку, теплая и тяжелая, и прежде чем Фуджи её убрал, Тезука переплёл их пальцы. Глубоко вдохнув, он почувствовал запах шампуня Фуджи – того самого, которым Тезука категорически не желал пользоваться, потому что его волосы оставались жирными — и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить его расслабиться.

Тезука не помнил, как заснул. Он помнил, как проснулся на следующее утро с Фуджи, чья макушка упиралась ему в подбородок, со сплетенными ногами и странным ощущением тепла прохладным весенним утром — и подумал, что принял правильное решение. Решение позвонить Фуджи во Францию и все остальные решения, которые он принимал позже. Думать об этом было приятно, и Тезука укутал их обоих одеялом, решив полежать так ещё немного.

И да, Фуджи был прав: ему нужна кровать пошире.

* * *

В этот раз день рождения Фуджи бывшие члены теннисного клуба Сейгаку решили отметить ужином в ресторане. Год назад они праздновали дома у Фуджи и Тезуки до самого рассвета. В этом году все были слишком заняты, чтобы отрываться допоздна, да ещё и готовить самим. Поэтому праздновали во французском ресторане, который выбрал Фуджи (ностальгия, сказал он), и к тому времени, как Тезука туда подъехал, за столом собрались все, кроме Кикумару.

— Эчизен прислал мне поздравление, — сообщил Фуджи, едва Тезука уселся с ним рядом. — Мне пришлось показать его всем, иначе мне никто не верил.

— Как он?

— Занят, — с тихой нежностью сказал Фуджи. — И — счастлив, я думаю. Он пишет, что, может быть, приедет в этом году.

— Мы будем дарить подарки сейчас или позже? — спросил Ойши, и Тезука с опаской покосился на огромный подарочный пакет. Перевозка огромных сумок в метро была задачей не из лёгких, даже если их и несли вдвоем.

— Позже? В самом конце будет торт. — Кавамура понимающе посмотрел на Тезуку. — Если хотите, ребята, я потом могу подвезти вас домой.

Кавамура был единственным из них, кто работал полный день и владел собственной машиной, которая обычно использовалась для доставки заказов. Тезука благодарно кивнул, пока Фуджи улыбался и благодарил Кавамуру.

— Вы уже сделали заказ? — спросил Тезука у остальных.

— Да. Но мы ждем Эйджи, чтобы начать.

— В следующий раз ты должен собрать всех у нас в ресторане, Фуджи. Ты же знаешь, мы всегда можем зарезервировать для этого зал.

— В следующем году обязательно. Спасибо, Така-сан, — тепло улыбаясь, кивнул Фуджи.

— Прошу прощения! Пришлось вернуться домой, чтобы захватить подарок, — воскликнул Кикумару, плюхнувшись на стул рядом с Ойши, которому пришлось подвинуться. — С днём рождения, Фуджи.

Это послужило сигналом для всех остальных. За столом зазвучали поздравления, и ждавший до этого неподалеку официант принялся разносить закуски.

— За ещё один прекрасный год, — прошептал Фуджи, и Тезука понял, что улыбается. Время могло принести ещё много прекрасных лет, и он чувствовал, что те не будут ему в тягость. Он коснулся руки Фуджи под столом, ничуть не удивившись, когда Фуджи обхватил его пальцы своими. "С днём рождения, — подумал Тезука, в свою очередь крепко сжимая руку Фуджи. –— Я рад, что мы встречаем его вместе".

— За множество прекрасных лет, — шепнул он в ответ.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Часть 3  
Тогда и сейчас**

  
_29 февраля 2012 года_

Когда Тезука отпер дверь квартиры, его встретила гнетущая тишина.

— Фуджи?

Никто не ответил. Тезука включил свет и прошёл в гостиную. Всё было на своих местах, за исключением кружки с остатками кофе на приставном столике. Усталость дала знать о себе лишь сейчас, и, потянувшись, Тезука почувствовал, как заныли мышцы, задеревеневшие во время сна в тесном кресле самолета. Сначала нужно было распаковать саквояж. Затем по плану шли душ и переодевание. Тезука побрёл в свою спальню, неся саквояж в руках, чтобы не оставлять следов на полу.

К тому времени, как домой вернулся Фуджи, он уже успел принять душ, переодеться и как раз наслаждался чашкой горячего чая. Войдя в квартиру, Фуджи замер, и удивление на его лице сменилось радостью.

— Я ждал тебя лишь завтра, — произнёс он, разуваясь. — Надо было позвонить. Я бы пришел домой пораньше.

— С возвращением, — просто сказал Тезука и встал, чтобы вскипятить воды для ещё одной чашки чая, пока Фуджи переобувался и шёл на кухню.

— Это тебя с возвращением, — отозвался Фуджи с такой теплой улыбкой, что Тезука не удержался и притянул его к себе. — Прости, что я пришёл так поздно, — пробормотал Фуджи. — После работы коллеги организовали мне вечеринку в честь дня рождения.

— Сегодня?

Фуджи кивнул.  
— Потому что на завтра я взял отгул. — Его объятия стали крепче, и Тезука сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя знакомый запах волос Фуджи. — Я хотел встретить тебя в аэропорту. И провести с тобой весь день.

— А я-то думал, это я должен сделать тебе сюрприз, — признался Тезука. Плечи Фуджи задрожали от тихого смеха.

— Твой сюрприз лучше.

Чайник засвистел, и пока Тезука выключал плиту, Фуджи ускользнул в спальню. Через минуту он вернулся без пиджака и галстука и с удовольствием принял предложенный чай.

— Ты поел? — спросил Фуджи, сделав первый глоток.

Тезука кивнул.  
— В самолете. Я сыт.

— Ты сел на самолет сразу после церемонии закрытия?

— Я звонил тебе уже из аэропорта, — ответил Тезука между глотками, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Впрочем, по тому, как сверкнули глаза Фуджи, было ясно, что он её заметил.

— Надеюсь, у тебя всё же хватило времени пробежаться по магазинам. Я жду сувениров, знаешь ли.

— Завтра, — пообещал Тезука, следя за тем, как Фуджи бездумно почесал ключицу.

Губы Фуджи изогнулись.  
— Разве ты не устал? — спросил он, скользя пальцами по скрепленному пуговицей открытому вороту.

— Да.

Его согласие произвело желаемый эффект. Игривость уступила место теплу, и Фуджи склонил голову с едва заметной улыбкой на губах.

— Тогда я пойду быстро приму душ.

Вымыв и вытерев чашки, Тезука вернулся в спальню ждать Фуджи. Стоило бы составить планы на завтра — праздничный ужин с друзьями не раньше семи вечера, и целый день вместе с Фуджи — но прямо сейчас всё это могло подождать.

* * *

К тому времени, как Тезука и Фуджи немного попривыкли к совместной жизни, они снимали квартиру уже три месяца. Разобравшись с занятиями, работой по дому, размещением всякого разного и даже перестановкой в гостиной, Тезука был совершенно не готов к очередному сюрпризу, безмятежно сопящему у них на диванчике.

— Доброе утро, — прошептал Фуджи, проходя мимо него, чтобы поправить одеяло на спящем брате. — Прости, что не предупредил тебя раньше. Юта был ужасно расстроен, когда звонил мне прошлым вечером, и было уже так поздно, что я не захотел тебя беспокоить.

Тезука вернулся домой где-то после полуночи и сразу же отправился в постель. Фуджи к тому времени уже спал. Значит, Фуджи Юта позвонил уже после этого, и Тезука решил, что предупредительность Фуджи по отношению к нему всё-таки сглаживает неприятный сюрприз в виде незваного гостя в гостиной в шесть утра.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, но затем почувствовал неуверенность. Он всегда завидовал Фуджи, потому что у того были брат и сестра, хотя и не сомневался, что Фуджи бы рассмеялся, узнав о его чувствах. Рождение самого Тезуки, случившееся через шесть лет после свадьбы его родителей, было встречено с огромной радостью и не меньшим облегчением. Его родители сожалели, что так и не завели других детей, но считали себя везунчиками. Со своей стороны, Тезука не задумывался об этом до тех пор, пока не увидел своих друзей с братьями и сёстрами. К тому времени, как он осознал, что тоже хотел бы иметь младших братьев или даже сестёр, было уже слишком поздно. А Фуджи, за исключением беспокойных лет в средней школе, всегда был чрезвычайно близок со младшим братом. И если бы они поменялись местами, Тезука не сомневался, что Фуджи оказывал бы больше поддержки и помощи. — Помочь тебе с чем-нибудь?

Фуджи взглянул на него с удивлением, которое тут же сменилось благодарной улыбкой, и быстро покачал головой.  
— Нет, но спасибо, что предложил, Тезука.

Тем не менее, две недели спустя терпение Тезуки начало подходить к концу. Их скромная квартирка состояла из двух крохотных спален и небольшой комнаты, соединявшей в себе гостиную с обеденной зоной и кухонькой. Даже если не считать бесцеремонного вторжения в их личное пространство, было болезненно ясно, что их квартира попросту не предназначена для троих жильцов. Повсюду царила суета, а Тезуке, чёрт возьми, _нравилось_ заниматься в собственной гостиной (не говоря уже о том, что он уже целых две недели не смотрел своё любимое развлекательное телешоу). К тому же, Тезука не мог слишком долго засиживаться в университетской библиотеке — или торчать в собственной спальне, вежливо делая вид, что не слышит споров на повышенных тонах по телефону. Это было личным, внутрисемейным делом, которое его совершенно не касалось, и Тезуку очень тяготило, что ему приходится быть всему свидетелем. (Говоря откровенно, Тезука считал, что Юта смог бы куда быстрее уладить свои разногласия с отцом, если бы Фуджи оставался в стороне. Фуджи досаждал отцу, постоянно поддерживая Юту, и раздражал Юту, убеждая проявить к отцу больше понимания).

Тезука вовсе не был чёрствым и считал намерения Фуджи помочь младшему брату восхитительными. Просто это. Не помогало. _Никому_.

— Тезука-сан. Хм... Здравствуйте.

Тезука осторожно выдохнул и сдержал желание ущипнуть себя за переносицу.

— Юта-кун.

— Э... прошу прощения. Я наверняка мешаю вам, занимая гостиную.

В голосе Юты звучало искреннее сожаление. Если не считать вспыльчивости и упрямства, Юта был очень милым юношей, вежливым и добросердечным. Поэтому Тезука позволил себе покачать головой и уселся на кушетку напротив младшего Фуджи.

— Это помогло?

Он имел в виду пребывание вне дома. К счастью, Юта, похоже, понимал его не хуже своего старшего брата.

— Может, немного. Не знаю. — Он вздохнул. — Думаю, я должен вернуться домой. Попробовать уладить всё с отцом, может быть. На эти выходные домой приедет Юмико, и ... там будет мама. Полагаю, брат тоже может прийти.

Бросив на Юту беглый взгляд, Тезука вдруг осознал, что тот ждет его ответа, и... просто не знал, что сказать. Фуджи бы наверняка высказал сочувствие и предложил поддержку, наверняка сумел бы подобрать слова, чтобы подбодрить брата и проникнуться его проблемами. Вот только сам он не был Фуджи, а методы Фуджи... Ну, они не срабатывали уже две недели. Тезука полагал, что не причинит особого вреда, если озвучит, что у него на уме. Не после того, как оказался в курсе происходящего, благодаря двум неделям (ненамеренного) еженощного подслушивания.

— Я считаю, что лучше противостоять проблемам, чем избегать их.

Вот так. Это было настолько нейтрально, насколько он мог сформулировать.

Глаза Юты сверкнули.

— Ха! Вы говорите прямо как моя сестра. А брат не спорит, по крайней мере явно. Он думает, что если мы с отцом, встретившись, начнём кричать друг на друга, то не сможем остановиться, пока не разругаемся в пух и прах.

Тезука ждал, едва заметно склонив голову набок в знак того, что слушает.

— Хотя я не думаю, что по телефону мы сможем договориться. Мне нужно с ним встретиться.

Тезука кивнул.  
— Cейчас твой отец понимает, что ты твёрд в своих намерениях. Скорее всего, он захочет тебя выслушать.

— Сейчас — да, возможно, — Юта криво ухмыльнулся. — Спасибо, Тезука-сан. — А затем, к изумлению Тезуки, добавил: — Знаете, иногда мне хочется, чтобы брат больше походил на вас. Поменьше — ну, вы понимаете. Поменьше церемоний. Я знаю, он не хочет, чтобы я или отец расстроились. Но мы не такие, как он, и гораздо труднее говорить, когда брат ходит вокруг нас на цыпочках, пытаясь предотвратить каждый спор. — Тут на его щеках вспыхнул слабый румянец, и Юта опустил голову. — Я хочу сказать... Может, если бы у нас с отцом наконец случился правильный спор, мы смогли бы лучше понять друг друга. И это бы не закончилось так — ну, вы понимаете. Я знаю, что отец беспокоится обо мне.

— Тебе это должно быть известно лучше всех, — сказал Тезука, тщательно подбирая слова. — Это твоя жизнь. И твой отец.

Утихомирить Фуджи оказалось куда трудней. Когда он вернулся и узнал, что Юта отправился домой в одиночку, то практически кинулся за ним следом, и Тезуке пришлось, в буквальном смысле, поймать его возле двери.

— Он мой _брат_. Я знаю, тебе это трудно понять....

И это стало последней каплей.

— Если две недели, проведенные с тобой, ничем ему не помогли, с чего ты взял, что это произойдёт в дальнейшем? — От этих слов Фуджи дернулся, как от удара, и Тезука едва не разжал руки. Но у него было чувство, что проблема братьев Фуджи вот-вот превратится в замкнутый круг: Фуджи просто не мог отпустить брата, до сих пор продолжая считать себя _ответственным_ за него. А ведь Юте было уже _семнадцать_.

— Твой брат достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы самостоятельно решать свои проблемы. Он сам захотел вернуться домой. Я знаю, ты пытаешься помочь, но если ты сейчас отправишься за ним, это не поможет никому — и меньше всех Юте-куну.

На несколько долгих минут в прихожей воцарилась мертвая тишина.

Постепенно напряжение всё-таки оставило Фуджи — пусть даже он заставил себя расслабиться. Обычно Фуджи вёл себя так спокойно только в том случае, когда внутренне бурлил от эмоций. Тезука отпустил его руку, и Фуджи отвёл взгляд.

— Я пойду заниматься в свою комнату, — сказал он, не глядя на Тезуку, и ушёл беззвучно, словно кот, ни одна половица не скрипнула под ногами. Дверь закрылась за ним с тихим щелчком.

Тезука навёл порядок в гостиной и устроился на диване с книгой. Но лишь услышав, как зазвонил мобильник Фуджи, он понял, что не помнит ни слова из прочитанного. После короткой приглушённой беседы Фуджи вышел из своей комнаты и направился на кухню.

— Я собираюсь пить чай. Хочешь чашечку?

Если бы Тезука не поглядывал на часы каждые десять минут за последний час, то, может быть, и не заметил бы, что голос Фуджи по-прежнему звучал чуть более принуждённо, чем обычно.

— Да, спасибо, — ответил он, а затем нахмурился, заметив, какие именно чашки достал Фуджи.

Этот был подарок Юмико — чайные чашки, изготовленные из полупрозрачного костяного фарфора с мелкими голубыми незабудками по ободку. С блюдцами в комплекте. Фуджи заварил высококачественный сенча, который обычно предназначался лишь для гостей.

С тихим звяканьем Фуджи поставил перед ним чайную пару.  
— Пожалуйста.

— Спасибо, — автоматически ответил Тезука и не стал ничего спрашивать. Вместо этого, он немного подвинулся, чтобы Фуджи, если пожелает, мог присесть на диван рядом с ним. Мгновение спустя, Фуджи и вправду присоединился к нему, поставив собственную чайную пару на кофейный столик.

Чай они пили молча. Закончив, Фуджи потянулся забрать чашку Тезуки, который машинально протянул её — и их руки встретились. Фуджи позволил себе на несколько мгновений продлить это прикосновение и лишь потом забрал посуду.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он.

Тезуке нечасто приходилось объяснять свои действия Фуджи. Фуджи крайне редко приходилось объяснять свои действия Тезуке. Даже когда они не до конца понимали друг друга, они знали, как думает каждый из них. И это всегда оставалось самым лучшим в их отношениях.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

* * *

Во время летних каникул на первом курсе Фуджи прошёл практику в отделе по связям с общественностью крупного издательства. Он был чрезвычайно занят — и очень счастлив. К концу первого курса глава компании захотел нанять Фуджи на неполный рабочий день, обещая полную занятость сразу после выпуска. Единственным недостатком было то, что рабочий день, хоть и называвшийся неполным, в действительности отнимал от 20 до 30 часов в неделю.

Поэтому в начале второго курса Фуджи, с нетипичной для него нерешительностью, сообщил, что уходит из теннисной команды университета.

Ойши перестал играть еще прошлой осенью: его расписание стало слишком загруженным, чтобы включать в себя и тренировки, _и_ исследовательский проект, где он ассистировал. И так же, как и в случае с Ойши, Тезука кивнул в знак того, что всё понимает — на этом всё и закончилось.

Через шесть недель после начала семестра Тезука начал носить в университет два бенто. В прошлом году они завели привычку готовить завтраки с обедами и брать их с собой на учёбу. В этом году, хотя его занятия и начинались в полдень или гораздо позже, Фуджи предпочитал просыпаться рано, чтобы вместе позавтракать и почитать конспекты после того, как Тезука уходил на учёбу. Но теперь Фуджи настолько выматывался, что по утрам, когда Тезука уходил в университет, он всегда спал. А ещё он редко возвращался домой к ужину. Поэтому Тезуке было куда проще оставаться допоздна в университете и доделывать свои задания, а затем возвращаться домой только чтобы поспать.

В середине семестра Ойши пригласил Тезуку пообедать вместе в воскресенье. Окинув друга внимательным взглядом, Ойши поинтересовался:  
— Этот семестр был для тебя очень сложным, Тезука?

— Да.

— Ну и как ты? Как Фуджи?

До Тезуки вдруг дошло, что за последние два месяца они с Фуджи обменялись едва ли десятком слов. У них больше не было совместных занятий и теннисных тренировок, поэтому теперь они крайне редко пересекались в университете. Впрочем, даже когда такое случалось, Фуджи выглядел слишком усталым из-за постоянного стресса, и Тезука не мог придумать, о чём с ним говорить, помимо стандартных фраз о жизни, работе или занятиях.

Тезука знал, что его молчание затянулось, потому что взгляд Ойши из испытующего превратился в обеспокоенный. Поэтому он ограничился коротким:  
— Занят, – и не стал ничего уточнять.

— Эйджи недавно прислал мне сообщение. Он сказал, что Фуджи выглядит очень напряжённым из-за того, что слишком много работает.

— Это был его собственный выбор.

Ойши довольно долго смотрел на Тезуку.

— Я не раз замечал тебя по вечерам в библиотеке. Разве ты не предпочитаешь заниматься дома?

— В библиотеке удобнее, — что-то во взгляде Ойши заставило Тезуку почувствовать себя неуютно, поэтому он добавил: — Я экономлю время, если доделываю все задания в университете.

— Тезука, — тихо вздохнув, Ойши потянулся через стол и мягко коснулся его запястья, — когда вы двое в последний раз по-настоящему разговаривали?

Кикумару стоило бы научиться не лезть не в свое дело, кисло подумал Тезука. Что его раздражало больше всего, так это привычка Кикумару никогда не говорить ничего самому Тезуке, а действовать через Ойши или Фуджи. Вот как сейчас. И это мешало Тезуке отбрить Кикумару так, как он того заслуживал.

— Мы оба были заняты. Даже если у нас и появляется свободное время, мы не обязаны проводить его вместе.

Это прозвучало резче, чем Тезука хотел, но Ойши не смутился.

— Думаю, вам двоим стоит поговорить. И тебе определенно нужно что-нибудь сказать Фуджи про его загруженность. Я как-то видел его в университете и не помню, чтобы он выглядел настолько дёрганным в прошлом. Или вообще когда-нибудь. — Взгляд Ойши был прямым и честным, и Тезука не мог его избегать, не чувствуя себя последним мерзавцем. Впрочем, ощущать его на себе тоже было весьма неприятно.

— Это его личное дело.

Ойши нахмурился, и Тезука с трудом удержался от вздоха. Он надеялся, что был достаточно резок, чтобы заставить Ойши сменить тему. Но тот, очевидно, предпочёл не замечать намека. Вообще-то, похоже, Ойши опять прочно вошёл в свой режим «мамочки», и Тезука напрягся, ожидая нападения.

Которого, однако, не случилось.

— Пару месяцев назад я получил письмо от Инуи, — вместо этого с показной небрежностью сказал Ойши. — Он по-прежнему общается с Янаги. Ты помнишь — из Риккая? — Тезука кивнул, и Ойши продолжил: — Похоже, Юкимура и Санада в прошлом году серьёзно повздорили. Ты в курсе, что Юкимура стал про сразу после окончания школы?

— Да. — Конечно же, он слышал об этом из самых разных источников. Единственное, что было во всём этом необычного — этот факт заставил Эчизена выйти с ним на связь, несмотря на печально известную неспособность поддерживать общение хоть с кем-нибудь.

— А Санада... ну, у него были предложения. В конце концов, он тоже был весьма известен, как и ты, и Юкимура, и Атобе. Но Санада предпочёл не становиться про. Поэтому они с Юкимурой не разговаривали несколько месяцев.

Тезука почувствовал, что хмурится. Их размолвка, если бы он мог это так назвать, никак не походила на размолвку Санады с Юкимурой. Она не была связана с теннисом — вообще ни с чем. Они с Фуджи даже не спорили — и уж тем более не ссорились так, чтобы не общаться после этого месяцами.

— Прошлой зимой они, наконец, поговорили. Янаги не уверен, что Санада в обозримом будущем станет про. Но, судя по всему, у них всё наладилось.

— Нам с Фуджи нечего налаживать, — отрезал Тезука не задумываясь, а затем замер, поражённый собственной реакцией. Он не собирался произносить это вслух и уж тем более — говорить это Ойши, и... ну, он же все-таки был прав, верно? У них с Фуджи не было никаких проблем. Иногда люди просто взрослеют, и их интересы расходятся. Но жизнь продолжается. Они просто должны идти вперёд, только и всего.

Ойши сжал губы в тонкую, несчастную линию, а затем тихо, размеренно вздохнул.

— Ладно. Ты не мог бы передать Фуджи, что он всегда может со мной поговорить? Как друг, я всегда буду рад его выслушать.

_Вас обоих_ , услышал Тезука, но предпочёл это проигнорировать.

— Я ему передам.

— Прошло уже семь лет с той поры, как мы все познакомились, — как бы между прочим сказал Ойши с ностальгической улыбкой. — Даже не верится, правда?

_Если вам и впрямь нечего налаживать... что же вы двое делали последние семь лет?_

Ойши никогда не говорил этого — по крайней мере, вслух. И позднее, Тезука не раз задавался вопросом, как бы всё сложилось, если бы Ойши это всё-таки _сказал_?

Впоследствии, как раз перед началом летних каникул, Тезука и Фуджи впервые за долгое время поругались. Тезука не помнил, что именно стало причиной — только то, что повод для ссоры оказался глупым и бессмысленным. Ему казалось, что именно Фуджи вёл себя неразумно, но в тот раз Тезука был не в настроении спускать его обычные выходки с рук. После этого они больше не ссорились, но за все летние каникулы Тезука так ни разу и увиделся с Фуджи. В начале второго семестра Тезука стал задумываться, не переехать ли ему в будущем году в общежитие. Он не поднимал этот вопрос, но всё-таки принес домой для тщательного изучения рекламный буклет и заявление на место в общежитии.

Месяц спустя Фуджи улетел учиться по обмену во Францию.

* * *

— Ты скучаешь по теннису? — вскоре после дня рождения Фуджи на третьем курсе неожиданно поинтересовался Тезука. Фуджи с задумчивым видом склонил голову набок, постукивая пальцем по губам.

— В каком-то смысле. Это то, что связало нас — всех нас — вместе с самого детства.

Но не по самому теннису. Тезука не был уверен, разочаровал его ответ или нет. Для Фуджи теннис был интересным и соревновательным. Фуджи наслаждался, играя в теннис, особенно с Тезукой, но это не было смыслом его жизни.

Хотя именно эти размышления о Фуджи и теннисе заставили Тезуку понять, что _сам он_ , вообще-то, и вправду скучает по теннису.

* * *

Солнечный свет пробивался сквозь шторы, и Тезука, даже не открывая глаз, понял, что проспал. Ощущение теплой тяжести на правой руке говорило, что и Фуджи не проснулся вовремя.

Тезука медленно открыл глаза, заморгав от яркого света. Уже не в первый раз он почувствовал благодарность к Фуджи, который настоял на песчано-бежевом цвете стен в их спальне. Этот цвет напоминал о залитом солнцем, манящем пляже и не слепил, как белоснежные стены в родительском доме. Тезука приподнял голову с подушки и, взглянув на Фуджи, убедился, что тот сладко спит. Похоже, вчера вечером он совсем вымотался: обычно Фуджи спал очень чутко и просыпался, стоило только Тезуке пошевелиться. Наверное, он специально работал допоздна, чтобы взять сегодня отгул, подумал Тезука с какой-то странной нежностью.

Тезука медленно лёг обратно, стараясь не шевелиться, и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя невероятно отдохнувшим и довольным, хотя его мышцы и продолжали едва заметно ныть от привычной послетурнирной усталости. Тезука никогда не любил лениться, но сейчас для них с Фуджи настал момент заслуженного отдыха. Он мог позволить себе поваляться еще немного.

— С добрым утром, — услышал он шёпот и открыл глаза.

— С добрым утром.

— Как спалось? — голос Фуджи после пробуждения звучал немного хрипло, но глаза были широко открыты и сияли яркой синевой в лучах утреннего солнца.

— Хорошо. А тебе?

— Очень хорошо.

— Какие у тебя планы на сегодня? — спросил Тезука, нежно поглаживая обнажённую руку Фуджи. Ему не слишком хотелось поспешно вскакивать с постели, но им слишком давно не удавалось вместе провести выходной.

— Ты улетаешь в субботу ночью, верно?

— Да.

Фуджи тихо хмыкнул.  
— Мы можем сходить на тот мюзикл, о котором я говорил в прошлый раз. Если отправимся после обеда, сможем попасть на дневной спектакль.

— Хорошо, — рука Тезуки не прекращала ласкать спину Фуджи, и тот, как и ожидалось, на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Тезука улыбнулся, зная, что Фуджи не сможет это увидеть. Ему невероятно нравился Фуджи по утрам, вроде сегодняшнего — сонный и расслабленный. Это была одна из тех вещей, в которых он никогда бы не признался самому Фуджи. Глаза Фуджи не открылись, даже когда Тезука поцеловал его, хотя он и медленно ответил на поцелуй.

Незадолго до окончания средней школы, когда Тезука отложил свои планы отправиться на учебу в Германию, множество людей, включая родителей, спрашивали, уверен ли он.

(Рюдзаки-сенсей, как ни странно, не была особо удивлена, хотя и иронически приподняла брови, когда услышала эту новость.  
— Другая дорога, но тот же финал, — только и сказала она.)

Когда Тезука объявил, что поступает в университет, практически все, кого он знал, звонили, чтобы услышать: да, он действительно планирует пойти учиться, нет, он не шутит и нет, он не будет об этом жалеть.

И лишь Фуджи никогда не спрашивал Тезуку, уверен ли тот в принятом решении.

— Иначе ты бы этого не говорил, — сказал он и согласился вместе снимать квартиру на первом курсе. (С Фуджи некоторые вещи действительно были невероятно простыми). И затем, так или иначе, соглашался делать это каждый следующий год. (А некоторые — наоборот очень и очень сложными). Тем не менее, когда на четвёртом курсе Тезука заговорил о том, чем планирует заниматься после выпуска, Фуджи оказался единственным человеком, чью реакцию ему не удалось предугадать. Если быть точным, Фуджи выдал нечто среднее между нейтральным хмыканьем и кивком.

— Ты удивился, когда я сказал, что собираюсь стать про?

Вопрос заставил Фуджи застыть под руками Тезуки. Когда он через секунду открыл глаза, их взгляд был на редкость внимательным, принимая во внимание недавнюю сонную расслабленность.

— Ну, вообще-то нет. Я знаю, ты думал, что выбрал другой путь. Но я... — Фуджи запнулся, а затем, покосившись на Тезуку, закончил: — По-моему, никогда не представлял тебя без тенниса.

Эчизен, когда они встретились на первом совместном турнире, выразился куда проще и более грубо. _Рад, что вы наконец-то решили прекратить валять дурака, бучо. Поверьте, это куда круче университета._ Ответный тихий смех Тезуки удивил его самого не меньше, чем Эчизена.

— А.

— А ты был удивлён, что я бросил играть?

Тезука тщательно обдумал вопрос. Он знал Фуджи и знал, что под "удивлён" тот подразумевал "разочарован", но именно это он никогда прежде не пытался облечь в слова.

— Нет, — сказал Тезука. Он и вправду не был разочарован или даже удивлён. Для Фуджи теннис был хобби, которым тот занимался потому, что в то время оно увлекало его сильнее всего прочего. — Но я скучаю по нему. По твоему теннису.

Хотя в профессиональном теннисе и не было недостатка в интересных противниках, ни один из них не мог полностью быть тем, кем для него когда-то был Фуджи. Тезука всегда тихо сожалел об этом — впрочем, не настолько сильно, чтобы делать из этого проблему.

— Но теннис — не единственное, что связывает нас.

Улыбка, появившаяся на лице Фуджи, сияла, как солнце, вышедшее из-за облаков.

— Нет, не единственное, — тихо согласился он, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Тезуки. Тезука пожал их в ответ.

— С днём рождения.

 


End file.
